


Naked

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Dean has been so obsessed with getting Michael that he hasn’t given you the time of day in weeks. After being ignored one last time, you couldn’t handle it anymore. Inspired by the song Naked by James Arthur





	1. Chapter 1

“All you ever fucking do is focus on work, Dean! You haven’t even gone to bed with me in weeks!”

“That doesn’t mean that I want to break up with you, Y/N! You know how stressful it’s been for me lately with Michael running rampant and you expect me to not focus every minute on him?”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all! I know that subduing Michael is everyone’s top priority, but you’re acting like you’re the only one working on catching him. It’s like you think you don’t need anyone else, Dean.”

“He used me like a Goddamn meat puppet, Y/N. This is a personal thing between me and him.” Dean turned his back on you, looking at leads they’ve gathered on Michael.

“I know, Dean! You were gone for more than a month. Sam and I worked nonstop until we got you back. So, if you really think this is only between you and Michael, you’re dead wrong. I’m not even going to try until you decide you’re ready to swallow all your pride.”

He clenched his fists and turned to face you, clearly upset by your words. “Pride? What pride is there in not being able to deal with some stupid son of a bitch archangel? Huh, Y/N? Do you know what it feels like to fight so hard for something and not be heard?”

“I’m fighting to save this relationship! There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, Dean. I’m trying so hard to make that crystal clear. I’m literally standing right in front of you, naked, and you’re not even giving me the time of day. It’s like you don’t even love me anymore.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I love you, Y/N. But if all you’re going to do is complain about not getting the proper amount of attention, just leave.” He pointed towards the door, looking you dead in the eyes, unfazed by your fear.

Your breath hitched as you heard those words leave his mouth. For a moment, all you could do was stand there, completely dumbfounded. You blinked back the tears that stung your eyes and cleared your throat, getting dressed, “Fine, I’ll leave. We’re done here.” With that, you stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind you.

Dean sighed and slammed his fist against the brick wall, “Dammit.”

Sam knocked on the door and opened it just a crack, “Hey, Dean. You got a minute?” He waited until Dean waved for him to enter as he paced around, finally settling on his bed. Sam sat next to him, not saying anything for a moment. “Look, Dean… I should know more than anyone how you must feel about hunting down someone who used your body. I went after every single lead to get you back, but Y/N was right next to me the entire time. If anyone was more hellbent on getting you back, it would be Y/N. You need to realize that you’re not doing this on your own. Yes, Michael is number one on our list, and I know that we’ll get him. What I don’t know is whether or not you can get Y/N back.”

“I don’t know what to do, Sammy. It’s like I can’t think about anything other than that archangel bastard. All I want to do is find that son of a bitch and stick him right in the cage with our Michael. Until then, I don’t have time for-”

“Sam! Dean! Y/N took off on a lead on her own,” Jack burst into the room, out of breath.

“What?” Dean shot up and brushed past her, “Why didn’t anyone try to stop her?”

“I did, but she was really angry and I didn’t want to get in her way.”

“Dammit, Jack. Do you know where she was headed? Maybe I can catch up and stop her before she does anything stupid.”

“She said something about Mesquite, Nevada, so she’s probably taking the 85.”

“Got it. Let’s go, Dean,” Sam said, only to be stopped.

“This one really is my battle to fight, Sam. I’ll get her back, safe and sound.”

Sam pressed his lips together and let out a deep breath, “Go get her.”

Dean smiled and nodded, “You bet your ass I will.”

**********

You zoomed down the highway on your Harley, riding recklessly and constantly getting honked at. As you caught up with the traffic, you groaned before taking the nearest exit. Once you were on the empty side roads, you heard someone getting closer and closer to you. You glanced over your shoulder just in time to see Dean overtake you in the Impala. You braked as quickly and safely as you could as to not crash into him.

He got out of the car and marched over to meet you halfway.

“What the fuck, Dean? I could have hit you! Even worse, I could have hit Baby. What were you thinking?” You shouted, your helmet still on.

“What was I thinking? What the hell were you thinking, Y/N? Taking on a lead on your own? Do you realize how dangerous that is?” He asked, helping you remove your helmet.

“Are you really the person who should be asking me that right now? Because that’s all you’ve been doing lately. I figured that since you were working on it by yourself, then I could too. That’s how this works, right?”

“You’re fucking kidding me right now. Are you actually insane? Y/N, it doesn’t matter what I do! You can’t just act impulsively like this! What has gotten into you?”

“Is this seriously the only way for me to get your attention? If you’re not going to rest until Michael is taken care of, then I want to get it over with. All I want is for you to love me again!”

“I do love you, Y/N. How many times do you want me to say it until you believe me? You just need to understand that there’s no way you can help with catching Michael. Let’s just go home. Please? We can talk more there.”

“I’ve done nothing but try to talk to you. But that apparently hasn’t worked out very well, so I’m done talking, Dean. You can go back, but I’m not coming with you,” you stated as you snatched your helmet out of his hands.

“What do you mean you’re not coming?” He asked, walking after you.

You revved your motorcycle and smiled, “Clearly, I’m not getting through to you. Getting just half of you isn’t enough, so until you sort this out, I’m done with all of this.”

“We need your help, Y/N. There’s no way I can do this without you,” he begged.

“I’m sorry, I thought you just said that there was no way for me to help you. Which is it, Dean?”

He took a deep breath and shook his head, “Y/N, you can’t just leave me right now.”

“Watch me,” you spat, putting on your helmet then speeding off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since you left, now Dean has showed up to bring you home.

You practically fell through the door of your cruddy motel room, not even switching on the lights as you were exhausted from the hunt. Once you managed to lug your duffle bag onto the mattress, you felt just how sore you really were. That’s what you got for fighting a wraith solo, without the proper equipment. In all honesty, you should have packed your bag better before leaving, but leaving was such an impulsive thing to do that you didn’t think wouldn’t last very long. You expected Dean to chase after you and prove to you that finding Michael wasn’t as important as you but… that didn’t happen. That was two months ago. Instead of being back at the bunker with the man you love, and people you care about, you were cleaning up your own wounds at a crappy motel in Benton, Arkansas where you had been staying for the past week.

You sat on the bed after a hot, relaxing shower and turned on the bedside lamp then started scanning through national news reports that could point out anything out of the ordinary within a certain range in which you knew they wouldn’t be. A knock at the door instantly broke you away from your train of thought and you turned the lamp off as quickly as you could, keeping eerily quiet.

“I already saw the light, so I know that you’re in there,” a familiar voice said from the other side of the door.

You quietly pulled over your duffle bag and grabbed your pistol then crawled over to the window as the man spoke to get a look at who it was.

“If you don’t open up, I’ll just have to force my own way in and you know that I will,” they said.

As you peered through a slight opening between the curtains, you saw him standing there. “Dean?” You whispered under your breath. No, it couldn’t have been him. He wouldn’t have come to find you unless Michael had been caught. This had to be some sort of sick trick. You slipped on a pair of sweats and grabbed all your belongings as quickly and swiftly as possible.

The man began to bang on the door and called out, “Come on, Y/N... I know that you’re in there. Babe, I’m here to bring you back, and this time I’m not taking no for an answer.”

You squinted at the door then shook your head, moving towards the bathroom. If this was Dean, he wouldn’t still be standing there. He would have burst through the door without any second thoughts. Quietly, you opened the window and crawled through it. For once, you were glad that you got a first floor room or else escape would have been much more painful.

“Hey, Y/N,” Dean said as you rounded the corner.

You jumped and squeaked from shock. “What the actual fuck? Was that really necessary?”

He tilted his head with a cheeky smirk and raised his brow, “Was crawling out the back window to avoid me really necessary?”

“Oh, fuck you. I know I can’t hurt you with these, Michael, but I can sure as hell try.” You pointed your gun right between his eyes, and he raised his hands up.

“You think I’m Michael? Y/N, if I was Michael, I would be wearing that stupid cap again. Son of a bitch has the fashion sense of a news boy from 1899.”

“Okay, then prove it to me. Say something only Dean would know.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “When we did it for the first time, I found out that you have a mole on your-”

“Okay, that’s enough. Come here, you asshole,” you lowered your gun and gave into his warm embrace. “God, I missed you.”

“You missed me? How do you think I felt? You’re the one who left me.”

You smacked him in the back of the head and chuckled, “Well, what took you so damn long, Winchester? You kept me waiting.”

“I figured that you’d still be really mad at me, so Cas told me to wait it out for a while. Besides, you’re not an easy one to find, Y/N. Moving around doesn’t make it any easier.” 

“Who cares? We’re together again. Are you hungry? Because there’s a local bar here and their cheeseburgers are legitimately the best around,” you said as you shoved your duffle bag back through the window.

“Is that even a question? Lead the way, gorgeous.” Dean opened up his arm for you to move under and smiled as he waited.

You giggled and complied, grabbing his hand that wrapped around you as you showed him the way. “So, what made you decide to finally come get me?”

“Like I said, I had to wait out your unadulterated fury. Well, that and… I really had to convince myself that finding Michael was not worth losing you.”  
“So, you’re telling me that it took you two whole months to convince yourself of that?”

“What else was I supposed to do, Y/N? Michael-”

“You know what? Let’s just not talk about that right now. All we need to be doing right now is walking to a bar to eat a good ass burger while we catch up on the things that we missed. Sound good?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good, so take a seat and order us some food while I flirt to get some free drinks,” You ruffled his hair and winked before making your way to the female bartender.

After a couple drinks and a conversation about the burger, it felt like the two of you were never even apart in the first place. Talking to Dean, being able to look into his eyes, holding his burger grease covered hands… it all felt like an absolute dream after being apart for so long. His raspy voice would be soothing enough to put you to sleep as you listened to him talk. Hearing his booming laughter made your heart go crazy with how joyful it was.

“Y/N, are you even listening to me anymore? I thought you used to be the one who rode my ass about not listening,” he said while waving his hand in your face.

You shook your head and kissed his hand, “Sorry, I’m just so happy to finally be with you again. It’s all I ever wanted.”

He smirked and took hold of your hands with both of his, “And if you say yes, I can allow you to live in this fantasy world with Dean for as long as you’d like to.”

Suddenly everything started fading and your surroundings faded into a small room with a single fluorescent light that hung above your head. You were tied down to a chair, your clothes torn dirty with dried blood. Then you began to recollect that you were never in Benton. You did, in fact, go after that lead in Mesquite where Michael’s followers captured you.

He wanted to use you as a vessel, claiming that it would hold up long enough for what he had to do. Michael claimed that it was just as strong as the one he used from the Endverse and wouldn’t die like the last one once he finished. No matter how much he persisted, you refused to let him use you for his apocalyptic “perfect world” goals. Still, he hadn’t given up after two months and your mental state was beginning to deteriorate, and he knew that.

“Dean isn’t going to save you, Y/N. He thinks that you’re safe and sound, hiding from him until you decide to return home. Your precious Dean Winchester is not coming to rescue you. I am what he cares about most, and if you let me use you as a vessel, he’ll have both of us as one. All you’ve got to do is say yes, Y/N, and I can make sure that you never shed a single tear or feel any pain ever again. So do it, dear girl. Say yes.”

A single tear you rolled down your cheek and you slowly looked up, glaring at the faceless figure in front of you, “Do you promise that you’ll let me live happily with Dean?”

“Whatever your mortal heart desires the most.”

You remained silent for a second, thinking things through one last time before you made your decision, “If you promise me that, then I have my answer.”

“Go on. Say it.”

“Michael, my answer is-”

Just as you were about to say it, the sound of fighting interrupted you. It was followed by familiar voices as they grunted during the fighting. “I’m in here! Guys, I’m here,” you managed to shout out with your painfully dry throat. After a moment, Sam and Cas burst through the door and you began to cry tears of joy as Sam untied you. You hugged them tightly, not caring about how much pain you’re in. “You assholes took too long.”

“Let’s save that for later, we’ve got to get you out of here,” Cas suggested.

They helped you along to the car, making jokes along the way. As you settled down, you realized that something was missing. “Hey, guys? Where’s Dean? Didn’t he come with you?”

They looked at each other and Sam chose to speak up, “When we couldn’t find a single trace of you after you got to Mesquite, we assumed it was because you didn’t want to be found. It only confused Dean more because every time we got word of Michael’s whereabouts… our sources told us that you somehow involved. He decided that it was best for him not to see you after choosing Michael instead of you, especially since we found you on accident.”

“He didn’t want to see me?” You asked, hurt by Sam’s words. “You guys weren’t even looking for me?”

“Y/N, we-”

“I don’t care what excuses you’ve got prepared. Michael was right.”

“Right about what?” Cas asked.

“Dean doesn’t care about me.”

Cas turned around and shook his head, “Y/N, that’s not true. Dean-”

“Michael, if you’re listening...”

“Y/N, don’t,” Cas warned.

“My answer is yes.”

Then everything went dark.

You shot up and looked around, finding yourself in your home in a cold sweat. The analog clock on your nightstand read 6:30 AM and you smiled. You looked to your left and found that Dean was still fast asleep, or so you thought. As you laid back down, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead.

“Good morning, beautiful wife. Why did you wake up so suddenly?” He asked in a sleepy voice.

“Nothing. I just had a really bad nightmare,” you replied, cozying up to his bare chest.

“Do you want me to fight the fuckers in your nightmares? Because you know that I will.”

“That’s okay, baby. I know that you’re going to protect me forever and always. That’s all the matters.”

“That’s right. I’ll be here with you until the very end. B̸͙̜̙̖̫͉͞ͅe̢̗̬̘̙͉̼̱̝͕̕c̷̮͇̩͚͙͇͠a̪̮̰̣͜u͏̢̟̱̩͖̟͉͈ͅs̸̢̮̬͎̻̲̭͞e̼͓̣̼̯͙̘ ͚̭͖̜̭̮̠͙̭̕͘M̡̯̲̭̣͕̘̭͓i̪͚̥̜͔c͏̯̰̜̹͈͇h͙̦͕̘̠̝a̡͎̜̭̦͓͠e̝͈͓͚̫͓̝͠l͢҉͇̙͙ ̧̬̦̯̙̜̼̯͉p̼̤̠̼͎̘̮͚̥r̡̺͉͔͎̺͚o̵҉͇̤̥̟̩͓͎̪ͅm̵͉͇̥͉͈̙̟̞͘i͘͏͓̗s҉̷̤̩̦͍̼e͏͏̦̗̭͖̳̠̰͕̭d̵̮̗̰͟,”


End file.
